Irresistible
by Darkinyron
Summary: One-Shot. When Marik becomes an employee of Kaiba Corporation, what will he do when he starts having feelings for his boss? What, or who, will stand in his way? Marik/Kaiba Written for SupportTheOrange for her 16th birthday!


****

IRRESISTIBLE

By: Darkinyron

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, it's characters, or it's places. I just own my little demon character!

****

Note: I'm not a yaoi writer, so if this sucks don't go ripping out my bones and eating the marrow. Also, this is my first non-horror, under R-rated story, so... good luck to me. XD I wrote it for SupportTheOrange because she just loves Kaiba and Marik! Go Sara!

This is a one-shot, as said in the summary, so there will only be one chapter. Sorry! Rated for language and adult themes.

Marik Ishtar sat contently at the main computer. His office was damp from the open windows, and the shapes and shadows were dimly illuminated by the blue glow of his large-screened machine. Outside, the soft patter of raindrops on the roof of Kaiba Corporation relaxed him. In this peaceful environment, however, Marik felt uneasy.

Ever since Shadi had granted him his lifetime wish, Marik had become more in-tune with his psychic side. All his life he had been fascinated by Chinese dragons, Greek sea serpents, and Egyptian mythological creatures. And Shadi, being the wonderful saint that he was, had given him the ability to morph into a black-striped, white, winged dragon after deciding that he needed something good to happen in his life in order to keep him going. After facing a dreadful breakup with an ex, nearly losing his sister after she faced a virus that almost killed her, and losing the Battle City tournament to that damned pharaoh, Marik's suicidal side had nearly gotten the best of him on several occasions.

_Now, whenever I want, I can truly interact with my Winged Dragon of Ra. My dear divine beast, being almost as precious to me as Kaiba himself._

A soft noise alerted his sensitive ears. Spending so many long years in an underground prison had done its toll on him. Down in the tomb keeper's sanctuary, he could hear even the most silent motion, the echoes of a simple ripple of fabric in the middle of the night. He had hearing more tuned than any other human he knew. It gave him a great advantage during a problem, such as when he was stuck in the Shadow Realm, he could hear the movement to those little eyeless demons before they could snap their sharp little teeth at his skin.

And now it was about to pay off. Marik could hear the tiptoeing of the intruder outside in the vacant corridor. A feeling of darkness radiated over his body, making him aware of the danger this being possessed. It seemed familiar to him; the same malevolent presences he had experienced in the Shadow Realm. It reminded him of Yami Malik, the foe that had controlled his poor mind and banished him to that awful place.

_I must be careful. I sense the potential evil lingering in that hallway. Whatever the stakes, I must not let it harm my Kaiba. Perhaps... If I keep Kaiba safe from harm, he will realize that in my eyes, he is far more than just an employer. Maybe if I put my life on the line against a person holding a gun, he'll realize my feelings and thoughts towards him, and won't act so icy around me._

Marik wished that Kaiba could truly have feelings for him. Kaiba had been considerate enough to give him employment, with overpay, at Kaiba Corp., and Marik couldn't help staring at the sexy, blue-eyed brunette who worked at his laptop right across the hall. Being a Duel Monsters card designer, Marik had special privileges and one of the most comfortable offices in the entire skyscraper.

Again, Marik remembered the great danger in attempting to safeguard Kaiba, and morphed into his lovely gift. His elegant, muscular body was covered in perfect white, patterned with black, thin stripes resembling the sleek coat of a zebra. His arms were shorter than his back legs, enabling him to stand up straight like a normal human. His wings were transparent, almost invisible at first glance. His long snout lacked teeth that were so long they hung out of his mouth. Instead, they fit comfortably under his lips, taking away the intimidating appearance of most dragon-like creatures.

Taking a deep breath, Marik opened the door and crouched out into the hallway. Before him, another dragonish being stood. Her dark form, more humanoid than his now was, glared back at him with scarlet eyes. It was a Shadow Devil--a warrior demon of Anubis to be more precise--a species he hadn't encountered back in their realm. She stood on her hind legs as well, with a tail nearly twice the length of her thin, yet rather tall, pitch black body. Unlike him, her eye teeth protruded from her mouth, and hung just below her chin as deadly fangs. She folded her wings contently behind her back, twitching her whip of a tail, and snorted.

"Get out of my way, you cherub fool."

"I cannot let you pass. What is your purpose here?" Marik demanded. He stood protectively in front of Kaiba's doors, twitching his toes against the floor angrily.

"Why would I tell an idiot like you?" the demon asked. "You don't stand a chance against me should you choose to fight."

"For one, I am not an angel," Marik snarled. "I'm simply an employee with an unusual power. Is your goal to kill Mr. Kaiba? If so, I cannot let you commit such a horrendous crime."

"I will do what I must to get what I want, whether it be killing him or not," the dark spirit replied in her cruel tone.

"I'll ask you again to leave, before this gets ugly."

"All I want is the Ankh of Anubis that Kaiba keeps in his artifact collection. It is of no use to him, and it belongs to Lord Anubis himself. If you go get it for me, allow me to pass, or lead me to it, I won't touch that rich, greedy little fucker."

"How dare you call him that!" Marik roared. Upon hearing the noise outside his door, Kaiba opened the entrance to his office and glared at the sites he saw.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he demanded. "If you two geeks want to hold your little argument, get the fuck out of my building. If anything in this hallway, or any of the rooms here gets damaged, I swear on the soul of Ra himself you will pay dearly."

"Heh, you wish," the demon snapped.

"What was that, you hellish beast? Do you challenge my great superiority?"

"Whatever, mortal boy. You couldn't last two seconds against me."

"Oh really, well then I...." Kaiba stopped. The demon, who had walked right up to him, exhaled into his face. The gas, an apparent temporary venom, seeped into Kaiba's lungs, rendering him helpless as he fell to the floor, shivering within seconds. He held his knees up to his chest, looking terrified. The demon laughed hysterically, while Marik gaped with anger.

"I told you so," she cackled.

Losing his temper, Marik shoved the insane demon into the marble wall. She stopped laughing abruptly to glare at the light coloured dragon standing before her. "Let's take this outside," Marik stipulated harshly.

"Of course... This should be fun."

The demon wheeled around on the heels of her clawed feet, spreading her long, bat wings in the process. With a light push, she took flight in the hall, which was wide and high enough for her to soar through. She crashed through the clean window, seemingly unaffected by the shower of glass shards that bit at her body, leaving no scratches after they had unsuccessfully fallen to the ground.

Marik turned and glanced at Kaiba, who was staring helplessly at him with clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, Mr. Kaiba, I'll make sure you're safe. I'll banish that demon." Kaiba's expression seemed to relax slightly as Marik took flight and exited through the broken window and landing on the roof above.

The demon leaned contently against a ventilation pipe, twitching her tail excitedly. Apparently, she was interested in a good bloody fight. But Marik, who was trying his best to become a better soul in the world, would not give in to bloodshed. He made a promise to himself to make her leave without harming Kaiba and without spilling a drop of blood from either of them.

She glared at him with her fiery eyes, her jet black hair flowing softly with the wind behind her dragonish face. Her silver spikes glistened beautifully in the moonlight and her leather clothes were made to perfectly fit her form. Marik felt a familiar spirit from the demon, though he had no idea where he knew her from. Perhaps in a past life? Perhaps she was an enemy to him, or possibly even a friend? Or maybe he knew her now, only in another form. Whatever the case, she was now his foe.

"Are you going to let me have the Ankh of Anubis, or do I have do take the damned thing by force?"

"You're the one who will be damned," Marik cursed.

"Oh really? Well, my little magical friend, I do not intend to be ruined by the likes of _you_."

Marik cautiously approached the creature who remained in her passive stance. She looked him over, clicking her tongue softly to let off a purring noise. What was she doing that for?

"Is that really all you want is a stupid piece of gold?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Suddenly, the demon cracked her tail behind Marik's knee joints, causing him to fall flat on his spine and tail bone with a hard _thud._ The force of his body hitting the concrete sent a jolt of shock throughout him. His wings pressed hard into roof, bent at an awkward and painful position, which intensified as the chuckling demon knelt over him, pressing her bony elbows into his chest. She continued to wag her long tail eagerly, outstretching her wings and keeping her knees on each side of his legs.

"You're not doing a good job at protecting Kaiba dear, now are you? You're not going to get too far like this...."

"Kaiba _will not_ be harmed!" Marik tried to heave himself up and out of her grasp, but she slammed him back against the concrete. Her position gave her a huge advantage.

Instead of staring up into the demon's eyes, Marik glanced up at the starlit, night sky. The moon hung peacefully up in the Earth's grasp; an eternal prisoner to its gravity. Beside it, Marik saw a brilliant gleam of light flying among the millions of stars.

"Hey, look, a shooting star," he pointed out. Distracted and somewhat confused, she slightly tilted her head and looked up at the burning rock that was falling to its doom.

"You know, if you make a wish on a meteoroid, Ra will grant it for you," the demon said.

"But if you make the wrong wish, Ra will punish you." Marik replied.

The demon looked back into his lavender eyes. "You know a lot about the gods, I can tell."

"I do."

Unexpectedly, the demon stood up on her hind legs and allowed Marik to get to his feet as well. She walked over to the ledge of the roof, glanced up again at the sky, and looked back at him.

"I'll let you go for tonight, but don't think this is the end. I will get that Ankh of Anubis."

Marik sighed as the demon flew off with the breeze. Once her form had disappeared into the shadows of the clouds and the darkness of the night, Marik snapped out of his thoughts and returned to reality.

_Mr. Kaiba! He's hurt!_

Marik rushed back down the stairs to the top floor. Kaiba laid on the ground, still frozen from the gas emitted by the dragon-demon's lungs. He shivered and moved slightly, but was far too weak to get to his feet.

"Call the... medics," Kaiba mumbled through gritted teeth.

Realizing that he was still the elegant dragon, Marik morphed his body back into his normal, human appearance. He looked sadly down at the CEO who was so innocently paralyzed.

"Marik Ishtar?" Kaiba managed to say. "You... _you_ chased that... _thing_ away?"

"I did, Mr. Kaiba."

All at once, Kaiba forced his arms to move. He hoisted himself up onto his knees, but remained bent over in pain. Looking up at Marik, he said, "Please, you are now to call me Seto."

"But why?" Marik knelt down beside Kaiba and bravely pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back to try and warm him up.

"You... _saved_ me, after I thought you were a dim-witted, cold-blooded Egyptian."

"Nobody's heartless, not even you."

Slowly, Kaiba began to regain the feeling and movement in his limbs. "That's what they all say. I only wish it was true, but I still haven't found true love."

"Anyone you have your mind on?" Marik asked. He felt his heart begin to race inside his chest, fearing the answer that might spit out of Kaiba's often dirty mouth and break the little beating organ.

"In case haven't never noticed.... _Marik, _I could use some help standing up."

Snapping back to reality for the second time that night, Marik immediately knelt again beside Kaiba, putting his arm around his thin frame to help him to his feet. But instead of gripping Marik's shoulder for support, Kaiba put his hand on Marik's thigh and stood up almost perfectly without the need for Marik's help.

Marik blinked and stared up at Kaiba, who was looking back at him with a longing passion. The CEO sure did look delicious in the moonlight shining in through the window, with his formal suit-jacket removed as well as his belt.

"Sorry Ishtar, I couldn't reach any higher." Kaiba winked, indicating that it was a lie intended for Marik to catch on to. Moving his hand to Marik's back, Kaiba gently pulled him closer and used his other hand to explore Marik's blonde head of hair.

"You're wet Ishtar. Was it raining outside?"

Marik trembled in Kaiba's arms, and daringly wrapped his own around the taller man's waste. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba, I mean... Seto."

"You deserve a reward for what you've done for me tonight," Kaiba said seductively.

"A... reward?" Marik asked. Any form of praise from Seto Kaiba was rare, and for sure something to value for the rest of one's life. It wasn't every day that he decided he wanted more than just employment from another person, let alone a former asshole of a duelist who had tried to rip apart his Battle City tournament.

"Yes, Ishtar, a _reward._" Kaiba grumbled. "Is there anything in... particular, that you so desire?" The tone of his voice was getting to Marik. Inside, it both terrified him and lifted his low spirits. His seductive tone gave Marik the hope that maybe... just _maybe_ he had a chance with Kaiba. The little butterflies in his gut fluttered harder, causing more adrenaline to rush through his blood stream, increasing the nervousness in his brain and the trembling in his hands. He looked up at Kaiba and swallowed hard, hoping that the acids building up in his stomach would kill the trepidation lingering inside of him.

"Seto... What would you do if I said... you?" Marik kicked himself inside. That definitely was _not_ how he wanted the words to escape his mouth.

"Me?" Kaiba tried to fake a stunned expression, but Marik saw through it easily. "Marik Ishtar... Is being so close to me going to your head?"

"That just may be."

"Well... Don't you _dare_ turn and walk out that door. You are not permitted to leave until I say so." Kaiba snickered rather evilly and licked his own lips. Marik swallowed hard. He wanted Kaiba's tongue to be tasting _his_ lips and exploring _his_ mouth.

It was as if Kaiba had read his mind. He gently pinned Marik down onto the carpeted floor, which felt soft and clean beneath his wet body. Crawling on top of him, much like the demon had, Kaiba began to close the gap between their mouths until they could both feel and smell each other's hot, yet beyond satisfying breath.

"Marik, as I shall call you now, before we take this any further, I have a few things I need to ask...."

"What's that, my Seto?" Marik questioned, his curiosity rising just as fast as his temperature.

"I know of your former plans to take over the world, with that son-of-a-bitch mind controller of yours. But I was just wondering, what would you say to a second chance at extreme authority? I mean, I can't promise you _world_ domination, but since Mokuba is busy with college, girls, and a _life,_ how would you like to help out with Kaiba Corporation?"

"You mean...." Marik started, but he was cut off.

"Second in command," Kaiba said bluntly. "You'd get to work in my office, have servants, the best laptops in the country, and even a place in my mansion... That is, if you so desire." Kaiba smirked and closed his eyes. Marik absolutely loved the expressions that his beloved made, whether they be angry or seductive. Each and every one turned him on, especially now as he laid beneath the CEO's very body.

"I'd be honoured," Marik breathed.

"I thought as much." At last, Kaiba leaned in and touched his lips to Marik's. The longing for the sweet flavor finally ceased as Kaiba forced his tongue against Marik's, instantly attacking it, forcing it to fight back. As the battle raged in their mouths, Kaiba became more daring, sliding his hands over Marik's body excitedly and leaning tighter against him.

Kaiba slowly broke away from Marik's mouth for air, leaving a trail of their mixed saliva running down Marik's neck. "How far have you gone?" he asked.

"I did it with my ex," Marik said, turning a dark shade of red in the face. The colour forced a chuckle out of Kaiba. "But never with a guy."

"I bet I could be a lot better than Pegasus' kid."

"...take me, Seto."

Next Evening; Formal Kaiba Corp. Annual Party 

_Damnit, where is he? Seto is supposed to make his appearance and his surprise announcement in five minutes! Hmm... I wonder what it will be about. Could it be something interesting? Or is it going to be one of those borings speeches about the economy, business, how great of a duelist he is, blah blah blah._

People were flooding the area, dancing, stuffing their mouths with rich, gourmet foods, and drinking punch. A soft music played over the hum of conversations between the other employees, guests, and associates. All of the socializing groups were dressed like officials, wearing dresses, skirts, suits, and dressy shoes.

Marik looked up at the stars. The moon and their sparkling lights cast a beautiful natural illumination over the party. Choosing an outdoor party was a great idea of Kaiba's. He was holding it in large backyard of the Kaiba Corporation main building. The yard was filled with elegant trees, flowers, shrubs, and the finest cut grass known in the world. The breeze was refreshing, carrying the smell of the grill and the fruits on the tables, as well as the expensive perfumes that the women were wearing.

Just then, a black Dodge Ram pulled up and parked in an assigned slot on the cold pavement. Marik knew who it was before she even stepped out. It was his ex; the demented adopted daughter of Pegasus himself. Though he tried not to notice, Zalika _did_ look quite a lot more attractive in her formal attire. Her raven-coloured, waist length hair was fixed in a loose bun, held together with a sparkling silver clip. Her dyed, blue bangs hung to the sides of her face, bringing out its shape and the rich Egyptian colour of her skin.

_I must not let myself get started on her again. Remember, Marik, you idiot, you have Seto Kaiba now. Zalika Pegasus is the past, and she has her stupid Sutekh._

As Zalika turned around to lock her truck, Marik took notice of the tattoos on her back. Her crimson coloured shirt matched her fiery eyes and was open down the length of her back. Her silver belt held up her black skirt which traveled down to her knees. It was thin enough to move over her curves, which Marik found himself drooling at.

Marik loved the tattoos on her back. On the left was the hieroglyphic representation of Osiris, and below him, the symbol of death. On the right was that of Sutekh, the brother of Osiris, and below him, a series of blue and gold lightning bolts.

_Goddamn I hate that bastard, Sutekh. He stole her from me! And he thinks that because he's a fucking god, he can just stand up and claim her as his own. I'd love to see their little children die when they're born...._

But the design on her back that he really loved was the hieroglyphic _carving_ of Anubis down the center. In each hand, he held an ankh, the symbol of life. Each ankh was directed at one of the feuding brothers, who appeared as though they were going to strike at each other with bare hands. Whoever had given her the tattoos had for sure captured the scene quite well.

Turning around, Zalika noticed Marik, and naturally stalked her way over to him. Her eyes still held their natural intimidation within them, even with the pampering she had painstakingly done to herself to look appropriate for the party. She glared into his lavender eyes and put her hands on her thin hips.

"Marik..." she greeted casually.

"Zalika..." he responded. "Quite surprised you decided to attend tonight. I thought that for sure you'd be home with your beloved Sutekh on this lovely evening... No doubt screwing around with that unappreciative asshole."

"Don't speak of the gods that way. After all, you're only a human."

"And you're not?" Marik asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Zalika strutted over to a white clothed table, selected a blue glass and poured herself a cupful of punch. "You look rather sexy tonight," she commented, glancing up and down his body which was covered irritatingly in a black suit and a matching tie on the collar.

"Heh, thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

"Just something I threw together last minute," she shrugged. "Want to dance? There's nothing better to do..."

Marik felt hesitant due to both facts of her being his ex, as well as Kaiba's appearance which was going to take place any minute. "Well, sure, but.... Just one dance, okay?"

"Fine with me," Zalika replied. "I'm not staying long anyways. I just want to get the point of this little get-together so I can go home and actually enjoy myself."

As a new song came on the radio, Marik pulled his former girlfriend against him, placing one arm around her waist and taking her hand with the other. She gripped his hand lightly, placing her free one on his shoulder. Neither of them knew a thing about dancing, but they made up their own as the music played on. They swayed lightly in the moonlight, their eyes closed and their heartbeats relaxed. Zalika rested her hand on Marik's chest as _My Immortal_ by Evanescence began to play. The soft, yet depressing song quieted the crowd, and more people began to dance closely and slowly.

_Why are you doing this?_ Marik mentally asked himself. _You know you can never have her back. She has Sutekh, and I have Seto Kaiba. Isn't everything the way it should be now? Aren't we all happy, and at peace with our true loves?_

"Marik, look, there's a shooting star," Zalika suddenly said, releasing herself from his arms and pointing up to the glowing object in the black sky.

Another one? "That's pretty cool," Marik said. "Hey, I heard once.... That if you make a wish on a meteoroid, it will be granted by the Sun God Ra."

Zalika raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Marik. "And... if you make the wrong wish.... Ra will... Punish you...."

"Zalika...?"

"Marik...?"

The stared into each others eyes. The reality had stricken them like a bullet.

The Anpu demon.

The tomb keeper dragon.

Their thoughts and stares were interrupted when Kaiba took the stage. He looked elegant in his Battle City attire, which he seemed to have taken a liking to quite nicely.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and others.... Welcome to the annual Kaiba Corporation formal party," he began. "I'd like to offer a special thanks to those who made this possible, as well as those who have kept Kaiba Corp. a success over the last few years. Without all my faithful technicians, satellite operators, and occasional lab rats, Battle City would never have been possible."

The crowd chuckled softly and clapped. Kaiba waiting for the chatter and noise to calm before continuing. "Before I cut everyone loose for the night, I'd like to make a special announcement."

Kaiba set his eyes on Marik, who was standing beside Zalika, wondering what the publication would be. "Would Marik Ishtar please come up to the microphone?"

Marik felt eyes searching for him and setting on his form. He blinked, and turned to Zalika. She offered no help, just glared her usual expression of anger. Seeing that he had no choice, Marik slowly made his way up to the stage and approached Kaiba.

It was as if Kaiba was a magnet, for Marik walked right up to him. The only difference between a magnet and their attraction, was that a lot of the radiation flowing from them was negative. Negative attracting negative? There's an exception to every rule.

"As you all know, I am the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Anyone who can't figure that out has to have their head examined," Kaiba said, receiving another chuckle from his audience. What was with Kaiba's lighter spirits this particular night? The people were all curious... It was extremely rare to even see Kaiba release a genuine smile.

"And as leader, I have the right to name one person as the co-president. For years I have controlled this company on my own. And now, though it took little thought, I name Marik Ishtar as co-president of Kaiba Corporation."

Gasps, claps, and "oh my god"s could be heard from the astonished audience. Almost instantly, news reporters were poisoning the stage, pointing microphones and stabbing at Marik and Kaiba with inquisitive questions. Cameras poked between all of them, trying to get the best view of the scene. And then, the _truly_ unexpected happened, as if the magicians were saving the best show for last.

Kaiba ignored all the greedy comments and inquiries of the cameramen. He turned back to his audience and grabbed Marik by the waist, pulling the Egyptian against him lovingly.

To them, at that moment, all the people disappeared. It was if the world totally revolved around them, and that all those people had become illusions of the most beautiful land in the universe.

Kaiba gently ran his hands through Marik's long, soft hair. Then, he leaned in, and lightly kissed Marik on the lips. Their mouths remained locked for long seconds as cameras flashed, and more gasps echoed through the cool breeze. Kaiba separated, pulling away from Marik with a soft lick over his lips. Once they stood at a normal stance, another explosion of questions erupted, disturbing their peace.

The only one on the property who was silent was Zalika. She stood there, glaring at Marik with a gaping mouth. Disgust flowed violently through her hot blood as she returned to her demon form, unnoticed by anyone. However, no matter how quiet she looked as she stood there, her mind was racing and screaming.

_That's the second one I've been with who's become queer! What the hell is this?! First Yugi Mutou for Joey Wheeler, now Marik Ishtar for my own damn employer! That's IT, I QUIT this job!_

She spun around on her clawed feet, expecting to be able to fly away from the commotion of the night. But instead, before her, stood her beloved Sutekh. He had felt her anger with his natural powers, and being a god, he was able to teleport to her.

Zalika temporarily pushed her anger away and ran into Sutekh's waiting arms. The god of storms and chaos pulled her close, just as Kaiba had done to Marik, and held her.

"Don't get all pissed about them," he whispered. "Humans are so dismal. They're not worth the wasting of your energy."

Zalika looked up into Sutekh's red eyes and smiled. She lightly placed her hands behind his squared-off ears and rubbed them. He moaned softly and kissed her, loving the sensations flowing through his head and down his spine. He returned the smile, looking absolutely adorable in her eyes. The smile of an aardvark-like animal...

"What do you say we end this party a little early?" Zalika asked.

Sutekh smiled deviously. "I'd love to. Some quick revenge on those fools, just to make you feel better?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Look up at the sky," Sutekh whispered in her ear.

Zalika obediently glanced up, noticing that the stars had been blocked out by dark grey, angry looking clouds. A bolt of lightning shot through them, followed immediately by the roar of thunder.

Power went out all over the city as raindrops began slamming against the Earth.

"Sutekh... Your storms are always so enjoyable."

Kaiba and Marik were still standing on the stage, hand in hand. Around the crowd, women groaned as hair fell out of clips, dresses became soaked, and hair spray washed out. Cameramen raced to their vans to protect the valuable scene recorded on their machines that would need to be shown to the entire world.

At last, Marik and Kaiba noticed the two creatures glaring at them from behind the miserable people. Sutekh and Zalika stared for a few seconds, though eventually their angry expressions seemed to leave and become replaced by chaotic laughter as people jumped from another crash of thunder. Then, before being noticed, they both teleported away to their own cozy home.

Marik looked up at Kaiba, though his thoughts wandered. He felt happier than ever now, as well as complete. And he knew in his heart, Zalika and Sutekh felt the same way.

_I can't keep holding this grudge against them. Seto and I are happy, and so are Sutekh and Zalika. I was right. Everything has settled into place. And now, after all these angry months, I forgive them both._

So.... what did you think? You BETTER review! Yay! The first fic I've actually completed so far! (A one-chapter fic.... go figure...)

© Copyright June 4th, 2004 by Darkinyron.


End file.
